Personal Indulgence
by Vampiric Instincts
Summary: A bunch of romantic/funny/lemony snippets featuring around Kagome/Gary/Ash threesome, and following their day-to-day life on a Pokemon Ranch/Observatory.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings:

Will be told in snippets.

Many pokemon will be mentioned. The live on a ranch/facility of sorts. You'll see why later. So they will have MANY pokemon. And many of the same pokemon, often times. They will be put in many different situations, and often I will try to play on the true nature of the pokemon (what type of animal it was based off of, if its a predator or prey, the natures of whether its a herd, pack, or solitary pokemon and such).

Be prepared for randomness,** adult situations** (meaning this is an **18+ story**) and cute baby pokemon. :)

This IS a **threesome**, so, these are three **adults (I cant stress ADULT enough)** in a relationship.

Don't like any of this? Don't read the fuckin' story. If you do, glad to have you!

Welcome aboard my personal indulgence.

Pairing: Ash/Kagome/Gary

VI

Kagome smiled as Espeon perched on her shoulder, licking her paw and grooming her face leisurely. She huffed at the laziness of the cat-like being, before focusing her attention on feeding the Ponyta before her. One of them approached her nickering softly, her blue flames shining brightly. She ran her hand through the welcoming fire, before laying her forehead against it's muzzle, causing it to blow warm air against her neck. If it weren't for her lover, she wouldn't have this wonderful rarity. As she left the herd to its snack, she wondered where said lover was. Either of her lovers really.

The fox on her shoulder let out a soft mewl, before hopping down and dashing off to the left. She blinked before following her companion. After all, the psychic pokemon had an eerie way of knowing what it was she wanted. And as they came upon an Umbreon, Pikachu, and Jolteon sitting in front of the door to the barn, she was once again proven correct.

"Hey guys, where are the boys?" she called quietly, and the pokemon turned to glance at her before Pikachu pointed a paw at the barn.

Giving a shrug, Kagome opened the door to the barn slowly, only to see her lovers locked in a rather...heated embrace. She gave a soft snort, causing them both to jump apart, wiping their mouths as they stared at her in surprise. Her eyes ran over their bare chests and she smirked.

"In front of the Tauros? Really boys? You were probably disturbing the Noctowl too!" she pointed to the stalls first, where a few of the bull pokemon lay nursing their calves, then at the rafters, where a large red and yellow Noctowl was surrounded by many smaller, obviously female Noctowl.

"Ash started it!" the taller of the two pointed an accusing finger at the black haired male, who scoffed.

"Oh please Gary! You're the one that said 'the only thing you can win is a pokemon battle'," the champion smirked at his rival, who blushed brightly.

"That didn't mean I wanted to play tonsil hockey, Pipsqueak!" the sensitive male left the barn in a huff, with Kagome staring after him in surprise.

"Well...shit..." Ash sighed, walking over to the female, wrapping his arms about her torso.

"Oh no you don't mister! Today is your day to clean the stalls!" she huffed, pointing at the currently vacant stalls across from the occupied ones, causing him to groan.

She squirmed from his hold and entered one of the occupied stalls, the off colored Tauros within giving a soft 'moo' in greeting, while its yellow calf jumped to its feet shakily and walked over to her, wagging its tails. She laughed when it softly butted its head against her hip.

"Hey now little one! None of that! If you had your horns that would have hurt!" she smiled, easily pushing the small pokemon towards its mother, who reprimanded it with a soft nudge to its side.

"If it had horns it wouldn't be in the stall," Ash grinned as he leaned over the door, and the Tauros gave a loud greeting, causing him to flinch.

"Smart ass," Kagome murmured, shivering when she felt him run the tip of his finger along her jaw.

"You should come out of that stall and teach me a lesson," he purred, and she blinked when the adult pokemon pushed her out of the stall, giving her a wink.

"W-What's wrong with all of you!" she blushed as she gave them all a stern glare which quickly faded away as Ash picked her up and laid her on the nearby hay, which had a blanket covering it for the coming winter.

"Even pokemon know what happens between a male and a female Kagome. Maybe Tauros wants to see our calves," he gave her a cocky grin as he pressed between her legs, causing her eyes to widen.

"You know they'd be pups, not calves. You spend too much time around your herd," she murmured as she leaned up to kiss him, shivering as her hands ran along his smooth, bare chest.

"Actually, they'd be kits. And you're both slacking off now," Gary stated as he walked through the barn to fetch one of the Noctowl, and walked out, shaking his head.

VI


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Herding

"Hmph. Prissy, self-centered wannabe b-"

Kagome sighed as Ash continued to rant about their lover, who was currently waiting in front of them, astride his Rapidash with Umbreon behind him on the horse's back. She patted her blue-flamed Ponyta before mounting it, Espeon hopping on behind her as Umbreon had. Ash and Jolteon followed their example on his own Rapidash, and they followed Gary's lead as they trotted along the plains. Kagome let out a sharp whistle, and a pack of canine pokemon came running, their coats gleaming as they barked and howled their excitement.

The two Arcanine ran to Gary immediately, eye level with the Rapidash he sat on, and he nodded to them in greeting. Ash grinned as the three Mightyena went to him, their smaller forms still imposing despite their size. Two Ninetails frolicked among the grass before coming over to sit before Kagome, looking at her with their ears drooped, and she leaned down to pat their heads.

"I know you don't like herding, but until Houndoom's eggs hatch, she won't leave their side. Please bare with us," she said quietly and the two foxes nodded solemnly, before standing, heads held high.

"Give them a hand will you? They aren't herders," Gary spoke to his two Arcanine, who gave loud barks in reply, before one trotted over to stand beside the many-tailed foxes.

"Everyone ready?" Ash asked, grinning, and his three hounds yipped, dancing about his mount's hooves excitedly.

"Let's get this over with. Ash, I can't believe you have so many damned Tauros," Gary sighed irritably as he gave the signal and they began to move across the plains.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Large of Size

"Hey Doomy," Kagome waved at the canine as they walked into the house, the horses left in the pasture to graze.

The silvery-blue Houndoom glanced up before giving a uncaring huff, standing only to curl once more around the eggs in her bed. Kagome laughed at her attitude, while the Ninetails each curled up in the large, community bedding in the middle of the living room, before the fireplace, which they set ablaze with a breath. She plopped down between the two soft furred foxes while the one of the Arcanine laid on top of her playfully, causing the breath to go from her.

"Hey! Off! Gaaaary~~!" she called, tapping out while the two foxes jumped around the large canine frantically, which gave them amused glances.

"Off Arcanine!" Gary called from the kitchen, causing the large pokemon to let out a whine before laying beside her, leaning down to lick her cheek affectionately.

"Ogre," she huffed, though the dog just gave a pleased grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Indifference and Ire

Kagome blinked sleepily as Ash's voice woke her. Though he was in the living room, and she in their bedroom, the boy could just sneeze and it would wake her up.

"-guess who's coming to visit."

Gary's hum of indifference showed that he didn't really care. She was certainly interested though!

"-decided to leave her sisters in charge and head on over in-"

"Do you really think it's such a good idea bringing her here?" Gary interrupted the other male's excited chatter as Kagome's eyes narrowed.

The two Ninetails that lay at her feet perked up when they felt her ire, and the male came to lay his head on her lap, ears flat as it attempted to comfort her. She smirked as she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

VI


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Swim

Here's your last warning: **This story has adult content.** Lemons for example. Ya know. **Sex scenes**. NOT FOR KIDDIES. So, get outta here if you're little.

Also, as there are **two males,** there will also be **some mention of guyxguy. Yaoi.** If you don't know what this means, then you're in for a severe lesson.

Enough warning? Good. Cause its your last one. No more for the rest of the story.

VI

"See! I told you she would love the water observatory!" Ash crowed as they walked through the tunnel of sturdy acrylic that went through the bottom of the lake, watching as the orange-haired female swam about with the water pokemon.

Watching Ash's eyes on his female friend, Kagome felt her temper rise once more. She glanced at Espeon, who sighed, but nodded, and gathered the two's pokemon before taking them further down the tunnel. Once they were out of sight, Kagome grinned, before tapping Ash on the shoulder. When the male glanced at her in surprise, she smiled and pressed her lips to his. He was quick to take advantage of the opportunity, and ran his hands over her form quickly, becoming bolder when she didn't try to deny him. She moaned when Gary began sucking on her neck from behind her, joining in so that she was pressed between both of their hard bodies.

"Such a vindictive woman. Should I invite my cheerleaders over for dinner?" Gary breathed against his ear, sure that Ash hadn't heard as he was entirely too preoccupied with Kagome's now bare breasts.

"Only if you want a mass homicide to occur on your land," she moaned, causing him to chuckle, before his hands dipped lower.

Ash grinned as he removed her clothing quickly, and waited for Gary to lift her. When he did so, hands beneath her ass as she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep her balance, he spread her legs wide, giving the black haired male perfect access to her core. He leaned down and began to lick as suck on her, his hand reaching behind her to free Gary's member and stroke it, causing the brunette to moan against Kagome's neck. As he moved to take off his own clothing, Kagome shook her head.

"Don't bother," she murmured, and he shrugged, freeing his member from his pants before thrusting into her, causing her to throw her head back.

"You idiot, she needs to be prepared more than just that!" Gary hissed, though Kagome continued to moan, and pulled away from his grip just enough to wrap her legs around Ash's waist.

"Is that so?" the black haired male smirked at him, causing him to shrug, and begin to play with her breasts, allowing the other male to lean her against him for support.

VI

Misty stared at them in shock. Ash grinned, in a daze. Gary blushed, but kept his arm securely around both their shoulders. Kagome smiled at her, unrepentant.

"How was your swim?" she asked cheerfully, knowing full well that she had seen everything they'd done.

Misty gaped like a fish out of water.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Taunting

"Be sure to tell Misty she's welcome back any time, Ash!" Kagome smiled as she and Gary entered the house, leaving the two to 'talk'.

"She's probably telling him that you have him under a spell!" Gary chuckled, and Kagome grinned, leaning against the kitchen counter lazily.

"You held me up an awful long time, Gary. I think that deserves a reward," she purred and he smirked.

"Really now?"

VI

"Ok missy. What's going on here?" Kagome stared at the Houndoom, who stared back in a bored manner.

"I thought you said the mating was a success!" Gary growled, holding up the yellow, wriggling kit to the light.

"I-It was! Arcanine successfully mounted her! Ash saw it too! ...Unless..." Kagome glanced at the two Ninetails, one of whom looked sheepish, the other...well...it looked down right pissed.

"It sure is cute though!" Ash took the gold colored Vulpix from Gary, before screaming.

"It peed on me!"

VI

Kagome laughed as she sat beside Gary, watching the female Ninetails chase the male, nipping at his heels. When she started to shoot fire, she cried out.

"Not in the house!" Ash yelled, opening the door, and the male wisely leapt out it, his mate hot on he tail.

"I didn't even know they were mated," Gary commented, and Kagome laughed.

"I didn't even know foxes mated period. I thought they were all...ya know...loose," she grinned, and the brunette bristled in reply.

"Of course foxes mate! Granted, the males mate more than one female, but they are faithful to their chosen!" the researcher sniffed.

"That explains a lot," Kagome murmured, glancing at Umbreon, who had Jolteon and Espeon at his side.

"Nah, Umbreon's just a pimp!" Ash said, causing Gary to get up and punch his arm playfully.

"More of a pimp than you are!" he jibed.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Ash mumbled, smirking at his old rival knowingly.

VI


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Predator

Kagome hummed as they walked through the water observatory. The Ninetails, though they had made up, refused to come with them. Something about the water. She glanced to Ash's arms, where the golden coated Vulpix sat contently, watching the passing water pokemon with awe.

"I think he's confused as to what type of pokemon he is..." Gary mumbled, glaring at the small fox.

"He's going to make a beautiful Ninetails," Ash defended, and Kagome nodded, grinning.

"At least you got another rarity to observe, professor," she bowed, causing the brunette to blush.

"I think I should take the Dewgong and Seel out for training again. Their population doesn't seem to be doing so good...they need to be stronger," Ash said, eying the waters intently.

"I wonder if the waters aren't cold enough? There's been no documentation of them doing bad in warm climates, but they originate from the north..." Gary commented thoughtfully.

"Could it have something to do with them?" Kagome pointed to the nearby school of Sharpedo and Carvanha.

"They've certainly...grown," Gary said warily, Umbreon bristling by his feet.

"You think they could be eating the pokemon?" Ash asked, eyes wide.

"Sharpedo is one of their natural predators, and the Carvanha will eat whatever they hunt for them," Kagome nodded, Gary sighed.

"Lets go catch half of them and take them to my grandfather. I hear he just started a water observatory of his own, only it just has the predators, so they should come in handy."

VI

"It sounds like you guys have a good system going, if your population increased this much! What do you guys do?" Oak asked as they walked through his habitats towards his newly created lake.

"Ash trains all of the pokemon on the grounds. I pick which ones would require extra training and which ones to breed. Kagome takes care of the actual breeding process and the raising of the babies," Gary explained, pointing to the little golden Vulpix that was still in Ash's arms.

"Oh my! What a unique little fellow!" Oak stared at the small fox, who puffed out his chest to look bigger.

"He was a fluke," Gary shrugged, causing Kagome to glare at him.

"Don't say that! Yeah, we didn't mean to breed him, but don't go saying stuff like that!" she growled, and he backed up, hands in the air in defeat.

"I see Kagome is also keeping you in check," Oak chuckled.

"Ashie!"

The three lovers froze at the voice, and Ash turned in horror to see his mother running towards them, smiling cheerfully.

"You didn't tell me you were in town! Oh who's this? Is she your girlfriend? Oh hi Gary! She's your girlfriend isn't she? She looks much to pretty to be with Ash! Ohhh! Pikachu! And what's that pointy yellow thing? Oh a Jolteon? Oh what a cute little fox!"

They all sweat-dropped at how fast his mother shot out the questions, and Ash handed her the Vulpix, hoping that when he told her she would have her hands too full to strangle him.

"This is Kagome. And yes, she is my girlfriend," Ash gulped, glancing at the female, terror in his eyes.

Kagome couldn't do anything to help him.

"But she's also my girlfriend Ms. Ketchum. We all live on my lands together, and...well...we're a pretty good team. Even gramps here thinks so!" Gary put his arm around Professor Oak, who blushed, and stuttered.

"I swear Delia, I had no idea any of this was-"

"Sure you did gramps! I told you all about them in my letters that I write every week," Gary grinned, at the elder man, who glared at him.

Delia was silent a moment, before giggling and turning to her son and Gary.

"You're both very lucky to have such a pretty girl! I can't wait to see my grandbabies!" she said, stars in her eyes.

"Calves," Ash corrected quietly, not wanting to anger his mother.

"Pups," Kagome poked his stomach.

"Kits," Gary sniffed.

"I believe they're called babies when you're human," Oak sighed.

VI

"That was the last one," Oak clapped his hands, relieved as they watched the dorsal fins fade into the water.

"Be good Sharpedo!" Ash called, waving to the scary pokemon.

The three blinked when a large wave splashed over them suddenly, and caused the Vulpix in Delia's arms to begin crying.

"Lapras! Was that really necessary?" Oak growled, and the blue dragon-like pokemon gave a soft trill of laughter.

Ash stared at the pokemon in wonder, and glanced at the professor.

"This is a predator habitat right? What's a Lapras doing in there?" he asked, frowning.

"W-Well you see...the other exhibit simply isn't big enough to fit Lapras, and she refuses to stay in her pokeball," Oak pouted at the pokemon, who snorted in reply.

"We could house it in our exhibit, gramps. Its more than big enough for her," Gary offered, and the elder man shook his head sadly.

"If you can get her back in her pokeball, she's all yours," he threw the device at him and walked back towards the lab, grumbling about 'stubborn-headed water-dwelling menaces'.

When every attempt they made ended in a wave falling on them, Kagome sighed.

"This may take the touch of another water pokemon..." Gary said thoughtfully, and Ash snapped his fingers.

"I have just the one!" he pulled out a ball, and released it.

Kagome stared at the small lobster like pokemon and slowly inched behind Gary. The researcher glanced at her in amusement, before patting her head. Espeon tilted her head at her while Umbreon let out a barking laugh.

"Hey Corphish, can you go tell Lapras that we want to take it to a bigger lake?" Ash asked his pokemon, who looked at him a moment, before walking over to the water bound pokemon, which watched it warily.

They all gaped when Corphish let loose a stream of bubble at Lapras, who flinched, before returning fire with a beam of ice, freezing it solid.

"That's what you get you stupid lobster!" Kagome cheered, causing Lapras to blink at her.

"Hn. Idiot. Go, Kingdra," Gary threw his pokeball to the water, and the seahorse glanced at him briefly, before going to the other dragon pokemon.

"W-What the hell are you doing? KINGDRA! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

VI


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Joy

" 'Oh, I have an idea! Lets let loose the perverted pokemon on the unsuspecting female so he can rape her!'" Ash mocked as they released Lapras into their water observatory.

"Technically, Professor Oak was wrong, and Lapras was a male, so really I don't see how it could be ra-" Kagome was cut off by Ash's roaring laughter.

"Oh, I have an idea! Lets let loose the retarded pokemon that will attack our goal, rather than talk to it," Gary mimicked the black haired male, grimacing as he scrubbed Kingdra's scales clean.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of Kingdra," Kagome said weakly, sighing as the seahorse gratefully came over to her, glad to be away from the glare of its trainer.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll get some use from her," Gary mumbled before heading back to the house.

"He still thinks of everything from a scientific point of view..." Kagome mumbled as she called the pokemon back into its ball.

"When's he going to realize they aren't lab rats?" Ash growled, glaring after their lover.

VI

"Swim time!" Kagome cheered, splashing into the water happily.

"But...there are still a good number of Sharpedo in there...and Carvanha...and that quirky Octillery that likes to..." Ash trailed off as he blushed.

"You're afraid of these little guys?" Kagome laughed, rubbing the tip of her finger along a friendly Carvanha's chin.

"Well..." Ash hesitantly waded into the water and froze when he found himself surrounded by a school of Sharpedo.

"H-Hey guys," he said weakly, and let out a small cry when they moved closer.

"I-I can't pet you guys...your skin is like sand paper," the man said hesitantly.

"Sharpedo! No!" Kagome winced when they brushed against him in a friendly manner, causing him to shriek like a girl.

VI

Gary sighed as he swept the front porch. He had let Kagome and Ash sleep in, and they were now 'occupied' in bed. Honestly, those slackers.

"Vul?"

He glanced over at the small fox to the side, looking up at him with wide, trusting eyes. He paused in his sweeping to give it a glare, to which it tilted its head, before jumping up in happiness.

"Vul-Vul~!" the small being wagged its six tails individually in the air, placing its front paws on his pants leg.

Gary stared at it in confusion, before kneeling down to pat its head.

"You're strange."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Bugs Migration

"I had almost forgotten it was that time again..." Gary murmured to Kagome, who was shifting from foot to foot in excitement.

"The Yanma come back today with their offspring! And after them, the Butterfree and Beautifly will return!" she said quickly, gazing at the skies in anticipation.

"Do you think Ash's Butterfree will be with them this year?" the redhead asked thoughtfully, making her glance at him.

"He had a Butterfree?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. He let it go when it found its mate years ago. I've kept an eye out for it, but I don't know how to tell it from the rest of them, and Ash has never really thought about him returning," Gary said quietly, glancing towards the training grounds, where their lover was busy with 'toughening up' Kagome's Ninetails.

"That must have been difficult," the woman thought of having to release her Espeon, and felt her throat tighten.

"No doubt. But I know he's done it more than once. His Squirtle is a firefighter, Bulbasaur is at Grandpa's playing president over the grass Pokemon, and his Charizard is off on some 'soul searching' to make himself stronger. That's not even half of them," Gary sighed.

"Oak has most of his Pokemon still...do you think he would like to bring them over here?" Kagome asked curiously, making the male blink in surprise.

Why hadn't he thought of it?

VI

Kagome laughed as the Butterfree and Beautifly circled her excitedly. She was happy they were back in their meadow, knowing that her ninetails enjoyed to chase and play with them. Though she did not get to breed these pokemon, since they migrated to Mount Fuji to breed, she still enjoyed seeing what each new generation brought back. This year, the new insect pokemon had greater speed than the last generation.

She was feeding a Beautifly some nectar when Espeon came running up to her, chirping in a worried way to get her attention. She looked down at her fox, and followed her back to the house quickly. She paused a moment, struck by how cold it was in the house, before she noticed one of Gary's Arcanine laying motionless in the living room.

"Go get Gary and Ash," she told Espeon immediately, and ran to the canine's side.

"Come on, you need to wake up," she murmured, rubbing the fur on his nose gently.

"...I'll call Brock," Ash declared upon entering the room, Gary rushing past him to get to the canine.

"What's wrong with him?" the red head demanded, but Kagome just shook her head.

"Hell if I know. I only know about the breeding process, and how to take care of the mothers and young. An adult male...I don't know how to fix this. I don't even know what this is," she said quietly, and Espeon rubbed her head against her master comfortingly.

"Maybe he ate something?" Gary mused, and lifted Arcanine's lips back carefully.

"Brock is flying here. He said he'd be here in a few minutes," Ash said nervously, wishing to comfort them but not knowing how.

"That's great. Maybe he can figure it out! I can't find any traces of food in his teeth, so I don't think its anything he ate..." Gary said thoughtfully.

"The doctor is in the house!"

The three looked up to see Brock standing in the doorway, bag in hand as he walked towards them. Ash grinned, while Kagome looked at Gary curiously, having never met the male before. The red head moved to sit beside her, stroking Arcanine's head soothingly, and she gave him a hug.

"It's pretty cold in here," Brock mumbled as he listened to the canine's heartbeat.

"I'll say, I wonder why the fire isn't going..." Ash agreed.

"You were using Gary's female Arcanine to train the Ninetails and Vulpix always follows you around. Houndoom is in the barn probably," Kagome said thoughtfully, blinking when she saw Espeon rush out quickly.

"I wonder if its a problem with his flame sac..." Brock said as he took his temperature.

"Could the cold be effecting it?" Gary asked quickly, and the man nodded.

"Doom!"

Brock dove out of the way expertly, and Ash tackled Gary and Kagome away from Arcanine as Houndoom let out a bellowing flamethrower, straight at the other dog. Kagome screamed in horror as the flames engulfed Arcanine, but Gary grinned.

"Of course! Fire will help, if the flame sac is going out because of the cold! Arcanine's ability makes it stronger when a fire attack is used against it!" the researcher exclaimed, and let out a relieved sigh when the dog Pokemon opened his eyes quickly.

"I wonder if the air conditioning has frozen over. It's not normally this cold in here," Kagome said quietly, scratching Houndoom behind the horns in thanks.

"'Speon."

She smiled down at the fox, who then leapt into her arms, demanding attention for all the running she had done.

"Ar!" Brock ignored the short bark as he put the end of his stethoscope to the dog's chest.

With Arcanine awake and better, they were all relaxed. That is, until he bit Brock.

VI

"Arcanine!" Gary sighed as he reprimanded his Pokemon, who whimpered in a confused manner.

"Sorry about that Brock. The Arcanine are extremely distrusting of strangers," Kagome spoke to the stranger, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Who is this delicate flower that has stolen my heart! Beautiful, please, tell me your name so that I might profess my love to the world!"

Ash glanced at Gary cautiously, to see the red head glowering dangerously at Brock. Kagome yelped as Gary suddenly appeared before her, pressing her against his back protectively, the man baring his teeth at his new 'rival' in a grin.

"Brock, don't you know? This is the girlfriend of both Ash and myself," the Pokemon researcher said in a low voice, making the woman look up at him hesitantly.

"Gary, are you feeling alright?" she asked quietly, and the man looked back at her, a decidedly perverted gleam in his eyes.

" 'Breon!"

Kagome blinked when the male fell away from her, now laying on the floor, twitching.

"T-That was Faint Attack!" Ash exclaimed as he rushed to Gary's side, checking him over worriedly.

"Croak!"

Kagome gaped when she saw Brock now on the floor as well, a Croagunk chuckling over him, fingertips glowing.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?"

VI

"I see. So all three of you are lovers. Wow! You're so lucky Ash!" Brock turned to his old friend, grinning.

"Eh?" the black haired male blinked at him, wide-eyed.

Gary snickered at their lover, while Kagome's attention was caught by Espeon, who had looked up suddenly, eyes wide. Kagome tilted her head at the pokemon, who stood quickly, motioning for her to follow.

"Its time then?" the woman asked excitedly, following her psychic partner to the backyard, unaware that the others had followed as she came up to a small kiddy pool filled with water, a glowing egg sitting inside of it.

"What's this?" Brock asked curiously, earning an irritated scoff from Gary.

"Gary's Kingdra bred with a Lapras. It was an accident. Gary is still pissed at Kingdra for it," Ash answered, coming up beside the pool, grinning in excitement.

"Oh! That explains the pool then! I haven't seen a Lapras since you let yours go to it's mom!" Brock said as he stood beside his friend, watching the glowing egg.

"I'll go get my chart," Gary mumbled in an uncaring manner as he walked away.

"Prissy," Kagome scoffed quietly at him, before turning back to the egg as it began glowing brightly, only dimming a few moments later to reveal a small Lapras, who stared at her in a happy manner, before it began swimming about the pool, singing non-stop.

"Wow! You could fit it in your arms!" Ash exclaimed at the tiny pokemon, who gave him a curious look as it stopped swimming before him.

"She is rather small...I'll have to keep her in our quarantine observatory until its big enough to stand a chance against the Sharpedo," Kagome said thoughtfully as Gary returned, looking down at his clipboard as he approached.

"Quarantine observatory?" Brock asked curiously as the Lapras let him pet it.

"The basement was converted into a deep pool. We use it to house water pokemon with special needs, like when they're ready to birth, or if they're sick and we're worried about a low populated herd catching it. Normally, we let things run its natural course, but when they're controlled breedings, I like to use the pool," Kagome said as she beckoned the small pokemon to her.

"That's amazing! You guys have an awesome set-up here!" the pokemon doctor exclaimed.

"Gary designed everything himself. There's a battle field, a barn, a few pastures, the attic was converted into a coop for the birds that aren't nocturnal, a really big water observatory with a tunnel going through it in pretty much any direction you would want to see, a few smaller lakes and ponds, and we're almost done with the fire zone!" Ash said in a proud manner, giving his boyfriend a smile, though Gary didn't see it as he was staring at the small Lapras now in Kagome's arms.

"W-wha-but...all of my data said it would be a Horsea!"

"Disappointed?" Kagome asked over her shoulder as she led them to the basement.

"No...this is actually very amazing..." Gary murmured, staring at the mini Lapras in fascination.

"Maybe you'll be easier on Kingdra now!" Ash grumbled in a relieved voice.

"Amazing!" Brock gasped as they came to bottom of the stairs, revealing the well lit, underground pool that spanned the length of the house, a thick platform of concrete going along its length for them to walk on.

"Here you are little one," Kagome murmured as she let the pokemon jump into the pool, swimming in circles on the surface happily.

"Kingdra is in there, isn't she?" Gary asked as he expertly estimated the baby's size and weight, years of experience and training paying off as the pokemon swam.

"Yes...I wonder why she hasn't come to greet Lapras," the female murmured in a worried manner, before she quickly stripped until she was in her black lace bra and panties.

She quickly slipped into the pool as she heard exclamations of shock from the males still on shore. She gave them an amused glance as Lapras began to swim around her in a playful manner.

"My underwear cover more than the bikini that Ash picked out for me anyways," she giggled, tickling under the pokemon's chin, earning a trilling laugh.

" 'Dra?"

Kagome grinned as she saw Kingdra approaching warily, eying the Lapras in suspicion as it came closer to her, giving the pokemon a wide berth. She watched the seahorse as it stopped just a bit away from them, obviously wanting to come to her, but clearly afraid of the baby pokemon.

"You weren't afraid of the Lapras you bred with...this is your baby. Why are you afraid of her?" Gary called out, only for Kingdra to look at him, her muzzle making a distinct biting motion, before it pointed it at the baby.

"...You're afraid it will eat you...its a baby!" the researcher rolled his eyes.

"But the father wanted to breed. In the wild, its normal to breach species to breed, when genders of your own are scarce..." Kagome recalled her classes aloud, rewarded with a nod from the Kingdra, before it swam towards Gary, obviously intent on going to its Pokeball, abandoning the baby.

"So if the mother is low on the food chain, and the partner is a predator, then the baby has to be the same species as the mom, or she abandons it?" Gary asked, frowning as he allowed his pokemon to return.

"Pretty much..." Kagome said quietly, hugging the small Lapras to her, which let out a small, mournful whistle.

"And if the mother is a predator, and the baby turns out to be the other species?" Ash asked, wary of the answer.

"The circle of life, I suppose," Gary answered, his voice quiet.


End file.
